The Nuclear Leviathan of Gaia and Fate - Challenge
by Fricat P
Summary: Here's a challenge by Thunder Dragon (who can't post it himself so I do it for him). Rules and summary inside. If you decide to do this challenge please say it in the reviews.


Rate: T or M

The Nuclear Leviathan of Gaia and Fate Part 1. It is a Godzilla and Fate/Stay Night Crossover. The World and Plot of the Story: It would be awesome if the world of Type Moon and the worlds of the original 1954 Gojira film, the pre Destroy All Monsters Showa Era Godzilla(with the exception of All Monsters Attack)Godzilla and the Heisei Era Godzilla timelines were made into one world with Godzilla being resurrected as a Servant by the Holy Grail being temporarily powered by Gaia to bring him back into the world again to kick some butt and destroy the Holy Grail if it is indeed corrupted. Now Godzilla has to go through the Fate Zero storyline but cause all sorts of trouble. Now Godzilla has to hate humanity for what they did to him and his species(with a few exceptions to the rule)The Gojirasaurus race by turning them into monsters, and see humans as ants in terms of power, size, and scale. Now to make this work with Fate Zero and his powers as a Servant here they are.

The Nuclear Leviathan of Gaia and Fate Part 2. Godzilla's Servant skills part 1: Skills and Skill Ranks. I would put Godzilla under a quintuple summon of Avenger, Berserker, Ruler, Defender, Shielder, and Beast Servant classes just to make sure that the Godzilla fans are happy and so The Showa to Heisei Era King of the Monsters is at his best on the battlefield. Now I do not have all the details for Godzilla's servant stats but I do have something of an idea so here are my thoughts (you should look at the Godzilla Wiki Wikizilla for some idea's for Godzilla's Servant stats and for his cannon powers). Godzilla's endurance and strength should be in the EX category same with his servant stats of bravery, charisma(he is The King of the Monsters!),and battle continuation should be A to EX rank with his thick hide and regeneration being boosted as a servant and being able to survive traveling throughout the earths crust, be completely invincible to conventional weapons and Nukes(See Godzilla VS. Mothra Heisei Era and various Godzilla films), but his luck should be abysmal due to the transformation and mutation of Godzillasaurus race into what they are and Godzilla's speed should be C to A as he is slow but he can walk across cities in the time it takes to for a guy to go down the street due to his size and his ability to fly(See Godzilla VS Hedorah). His Summon should also be A as he is a living force of nature/Physical God meant to punish mankind for changing his race into what they are and to gain vengeance for the crime of creating the atom bomb. Now with the Berserker's mad enhancement stat it should be A with his anger to humanity being considered madness. For Godzilla's psychic powers it should be B to A at the most with Clairvoyance and Eye of the Mind under those categories and with his other Psychic skills as he can do quite a lot more. Godzilla can sense challengers and have limited precognition, with him being able to see what the GDF is about to do before it happens(Various Godzilla Movies)and can block out other psychics without knowing(see Godzilla VS Biollante)and He has a psychic link to others of his kind. For Mana it should be A(my reason is stated below with Noble Phantasms). In Godzilla GMK the first Godzilla is resurrected by the spirits of those who died at the hands of the Japanese in World War Two as a God of Destruction, and in Godzilla 2014 he is referred to as a God who exists on top of The primordial food chain when Monarch gives the news to the military about the Muto's. That is some high divinity right there and it probably puts the Divine Bull that Enkidu and Gilgamesh fought to shame. Also Godzilla took on the entire Greek Pantheon and dropped most of them like flies Kratos style in The Godzilla Rage Across Time comics and came back from the dead after forcing Zeus to exhaust his powers to kill him but he still came back by causing the eruption of Pompeii! Godzilla in the 1954 film was worshipped as a God by the people of Odo Island as a storm deity and was given living sacrifices of virgin women, so that again adds to the Divinity. When Godzilla goes into Berserker Mode he can go into his Burning Godzilla state(called Rage of The Leviathan King)but can only change back when his opponent is defeated or when his "master" activates a command spell. For ranking the Noble Phantasms if I were you I give it an A to Ex ranking for the sheer power that it holds. Now for Mana I cannot help out as I have no idea how that would work for Godzilla unless you add absorbing other forms of Energy to the equation or can substitute Mana entirely for radiation. but if you do include Radiation for Mana can make it EX as per the huge amounts of energy held in Godzilla's body.

The Nuclear Leviathan of Gaia and Fate Part 3. Godzilla's Servant Skills Part 2: Noble Phantasms. For Godzilla's Noble Phantasms you can make one similar to Vlad the Third's Vampire transformation when Godzilla takes on his true form with the Atomic breath and Red Spiral Ray at A and then his skills go through the roof when he transforms! He also as a Reality Mable called March of the Great Beasts, that allows Godzilla to manifest an inner world upon reality that resembles the Monster Islands that allows him to summon all his allies and enemies under his command. Now for the last of Godzilla's Noble Phantasms let me give you some back story. In Fate Apocrypha Frankenstein's Monster was summoned under the Berserker Class with an ability called Bridal Chest giving her an ability similar to a perpetual motion machine/power generator. A similar power should happen with Godzilla's heart, Gaia when bringing the Big G back from the bone yard also pitched in to give Godzilla all the powers of Toho and Type Moon's Frankenstein giving him infinite energy and immortality. Not to mention the Berserker class jack's things up even more if you add the bonuses of the Berserker Class with the other powers listed and things will go boom! And add in all the powers that Avenger(Angra Maniyu)has throughout the Fate franchise and in Fate Grand Order at his best with Godzilla's own along with Toho and Type Moon Frankenstein's(with Type Moon's at maximum potential in Fate Grand Order)and we have a God of Destruction here to kick ass and take names as Type Kaiju Alpha!(Cue Godzilla GMK soundtrack God of the Destruction!) with all that power I do not want to be anyone in his way.

The Nuclear Leviathan of Gaia and Fate Part 3. Godzilla's Servant Powers part 3. In Godzilla Save The Earth, and Godzilla Unleashed their is one more class that would suit him. In his game, he's considered the most powerful member of the "Earth DEFENDERS". Their is a Shielder here with the Showa to Heisei Era Godzilla with his durability and him protecting his territory for 40 years and with him being a living tank/nuke with all the powers across the entire Godzilla Franchise from the Manga spin offs, Video Games, Comics, and all of the Godzilla Movies at his best. It would be awesome!

Now let me put down Godzilla's wish and the ending. Godzilla's wish should be for the "him" on the Throne of Heroes(The Second Godzilla)living again at his best with all his new Servant powers, without needing to tie himself down to a human, and having all the powers he had in life at his best. During the Final Battle The King Of Monsters succeeds in getting his wish with Saber being Defeated by Godzilla, as well as Kirei, and Kiritsugu in the final battle with him being the last Servant standing and taking the Grail as well as out smarting Alaya and Gaia upon his true and complete resurrection which ends up causing the Fuyuki Fire and wiping out half of Japan with massive earthquakes happening as all of those lives were used to resurrect Godzilla with all the powers that he has as a Servant including all the Classes he can be summoned under the Grail System and all his cannon powers that he has from across the entire franchise making him a Living God of Destruction and herald a new Age of Gods and Monsters.

Over the years Godzilla has possessed many powers and abilities to use against his foes. Godzilla is generally considered to be the most powerful kaiju, as is expressed by his title, "the King of the Monsters." Godzilla's signature weapon is his distinctive atomic breath. Godzilla's dorsal plates glow ominously, and then he lets loose with a concentrated blast of radiation from his mouth. This power is commonly mistaken for breathing literal fire, which Godzilla only does in the Marvel comics, The Godzilla Power Hour and other non-film media such as the Recommend! Godzilland OVAs.  
The intensity of Godzilla's atomic heat ray has changed over the course of his film appearances, varying from a stream of superheated vapor, such as in the 1950s and 1960s, to a beam with explosive and kinetic properties, in the 1970s and onward. In the Heisei series, Godzilla's atomic breath is portrayed as a powerful focused blue laser capable of causing large explosions and severely wounding some monsters such as Rodan and Battra when fired at point-blank range. According to the book Godzilla 1954-1999 Super Complete Works, the temperature of Godzilla's standard atomic breath in the Heisei series is 500,000 degrees Celsius. The ray is usually portrayed as being neon blue, though in Godzilla 2000: Millennium and Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, it is a reddish orange to signify an increased level of power.

In Godzilla 2000: Millennium and Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, Godzilla's atomic breath was shown as having incendiary properties and was strong enough to destroy a miniature black hole, while in Godzilla: Final Wars, it possessed incredible range, amazing power and pin-point accuracy, able to hit and destroy a target in outer space and kill or disable most kaiju with a single shot. Godzilla has also demonstrated his ability to actually change the intensity of his atomic breath at will. This is first seen in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, when Godzilla's atomic breath changes to his red spiral heat ray to finish off SpaceGodzilla, and later in Godzilla: Final Wars during Godzilla's battle against Keizer Ghidorah. With a quick turn, Godzilla's breath went from the iconic blue beam to the red spiral heat ray, which literally caused the monster Keizer Ghidorah to explode in the upper atmosphere.

In Legendary Pictures' Godzilla, Godzilla's atomic breath was more of a focused, fiery shaped energy beam that Godzilla spews out. Godzilla only used it against the M.U.T.O.s after he had taken a severe beating and was already growing weaker, showing that Godzilla only uses it as a last resort against opponents he can't physically overpower on his own. Though it doesn't appear to have the same destructive properties as the versions prior, the blasts were strong enough to push, severely weaken, and eventually kill, the female M.U.T.O. While it may not have the destructive force of its predecessors, this version of Godzilla's atomic breath is still incredibly deadly in its own right. It is, however, entirely possible that Godzilla never used his atomic breath at its full power, seeing as how Godzilla was already extremely weak when he began using it, while the film's official novelization and an earlier screenplay suggest that the female M.U.T.O.'s EMP field interferes with his atomic breath, so whether or not it's capable of more is unknown at this point. The neon-blue glow on Godzilla's dorsal plates begins at the tail and goes all the way to the top of his neck in this film.  
In the 2004 video game Godzilla: Save the Earth, Godzilla can also use a variation of his atomic breath called the "Final Beam," a beam of energy that resembles his regular atomic breath except for the fact it is far more powerful and is purple in color. In Save the Earth, he can also launch huge fireballs from his mouth as well.

While Godzilla's atomic breath has typically been shown to set entire city blocks ablaze and easily obliterate most military weaponry, many of Godzilla's opponents have shown the ability to withstand it, at least in its standard intensity. For example, in the Showa series, both Rodan and King Ghidorah were able to withstand direct hits from Godzilla's atomic breath with little visible harm. In the Heisei series, Rodan was vulnerable to the beam at close range, though King Ghidorah remained immune until Godzilla utilized his more powerful spiral heat ray. The Heisei version of MechaGodzilla possessed a special diamond-plated armor that allowed it to absorb Godzilla's atomic breath and reflect it through the plasma grenade port on its abdomen. Many of Godzilla's more powerful opponents, including King Ghidorah, MechaGodzilla, SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah and Monster X, have proven to be resistant to Godzilla's atomic breath until he was forced to utilize a more powerful variation of it.

In Shin Godzilla, Godzilla's atomic breath changes according to how he uses it and indicates how much power he has used up on firing it. He first calls upon the ability after being injured by American air strikes, much of his body beings to radiate a distinct bright red, that transitions into a violet-purple hue that is brightest at his dorsal plates, following which a dark cloud of atomic ashes is spewed toward the ground that quickly spreads. Eventually, Godzilla ignites the atomic ashes that resulting large portions of Tokyo are engulfed in flames. The atomic fire then slowly turns into a focused, purple beam than has overwhelming destructive power that not just simply crumbles nearby buildings, but also enough to slice multiple skyscrapers into two on a whim. After noticing the American planes coming back for another bombing run, he also transfers his energy through his back, emitting several purple rays of similar destructive capacity, targeting both incoming bombs and close aircraft. Later in the film, after Godzilla has been reawakened from a dormant state, drones are sent with the goal of distracting Godzilla and depleting some of his atomic energy. Godzilla responds to the drones with another volley of atomic rays from his back, this lasts for a short while before he transfers the energy back through his mouth, and the tip of his tail, allowing both to fire independently. Before petering out, the rays briefly shift into a less intense stream of flame, signaling his gradual loss of energy. The ray has a destructive power similar to the one seen in the Heisei series, albeit with less concussive force, not producing any explosions on impact but rather penetrating and vaporizing most of it's targets outright. It was also explained in the movie that when he uses his spinal rays, he can "control" or "direct" them to any target he desires due to Godzilla possessing "something like a built-in phased array radar" to "instinctively intercept approaching objects" so he won't have to waste too much energy to attack moving targets around him.

A stronger variation of the standard atomic breath introduced in the Heisei series was the "spiral breath." This version of Godzilla's atomic breath is typically portrayed as much more powerful than his normal atomic breath and is wrapped in an electrical spiral. Godzilla first used this beam to decapitate King Ghidorah's middle head in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Godzilla used this beam after his normal atomic breath was shown having little to no effect on King Ghidorah. In this film, the spiral breath is still blue in color, but is surrounded by a purplish spiral of energy. Before Godzilla fires the spiral breath, his dorsal plates are surrounded in blue electricity. As a result of Godzilla absorbing Fire Rodan's life energy in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, the color of this beam was changed to red, and it was shown to be so powerful that only a few blasts of it were sufficient to completely destroy Super MechaGodzilla and SpaceGodzilla, though Destoroyah was able to withstand several hits to his exoskeleton without any visible damage. The 1999 informational book Godzilla 1954-1999 Super Complete Works goes into further detail about the red spiral ray in the Heisei series. According to this book, Godzilla fires a different red spiral ray in each film after acquiring it. In Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, the ray is called the Uranium Atomic Heat Ray (ウラニウム放射熱線 Uraniumu hōsha nessen?), and has a temperature of 1.2 million degrees Celsius, hot enough to burn Godzilla's mouth. In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, the beam is called the Burn Spiral Heat Ray (バーンスパイラル熱線 Bān supairaru nessen?) or the Nuclear Fusion Heat Ray (融合反応熱線 Yūgō han'nō nessen?) and reaches a temperature of 900,000 degrees Celsius. In Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, Burning Godzilla utilizes two different beams, the Burning Heat Ray (バーニング熱線 Bāningu nessen?) and the Infinite Heat Ray (インフィニット熱線 Infinitto nessen?). The Infinite Heat Ray is presumably the most powerful variant of Godzilla's atomic breath seen to date, as it was utilized against Destoroyah once Burning Godzilla began to enter meltdown, and is said to increase infinitely in power each time Godzilla uses it. This beam was capable of blasting off part of the frill on Destoroyah's head and severely wounding his shoulder while setting the entire surrounding area ablaze, forcing Destoroyah to try and retreat.

In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, a variant of Godzilla's spiral breath was seen when King Ghidorah used his golden gravity beams on Godzilla. Godzilla was somehow able to draw strength from the gravity beams and used the absorbed energy to fire a blast of blue energy wrapped in a golden spiral that completely destroyed King Ghidorah. Like Godzilla's original spiral breath in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, this beam is blue in color like Godzilla's standard atomic breath and his dorsal plates become surrounded in electricity before firing it. The red spiral ray returned in Godzilla: Final Wars, where it was strong enough to push Keizer Ghidorah to the edge of space, destroying him in an explosion visible from the surface of the Earth.

In addition to his very deadly atomic breath, Godzilla can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range pulse. The pulse was first seen in his fight against Biollante. Godzilla used the nuclear pulse throughout the Heisei series, and many consider the climactic scene in Godzilla 2000: Millennium to be a use of Godzilla's nuclear pulse. In the climax of Godzilla: Final Wars, Godzilla uses something similar to a nuclear pulse to prevent Keizer Ghidorah from draining any more of his energy from him after being surged with Ozaki's energy.

In Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla, Godzilla found a way to generate powerful magnetic fields from his body after being struck several times by lightning, which proved devastating against his metallic foe. This is the only time Godzilla ever used this power. In the 1993 film Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, Godzilla demonstrated another ability that may have been a variant of his nuclear pulse. After being struck with MechaGodzilla's Shock Anchor harpoons, Godzilla discharged a form of energy up the cables, severely damaging the robot's internal mechanisms. However, this was not the only time Godzilla ever used this ability. In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla discharged energy through his physical blows in his offensive against the sinister space mutant SpaceGodzilla. In Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, Godzilla also demonstrated the ability to give off huge amounts of radiation and heat after absorbing Fire Rodan's energy. This heat proved to be so intense that it caused Super MechaGodzilla's synthetic diamond armor to literally melt, allowing the mech to be easily destroyed by Godzilla's spiral ray.

In the 1995 film Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, when Godzilla's body temperature begins to approach critical due to his meltdown, he constantly emits more powerful orange-colored nuclear pulses. While these pulses were ineffective against the Super X3, they did stun Destoroyah a few times and caused the area surrounding Godzilla to erupt in flames. In this case, the nuclear pulses appear to be uncontrollable and are a symptom of Godzilla's meltdown.

In the 2002 video game Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Godzilla has an attack called the "Atomic Shockwave," which strongly resembles his nuclear pulse from the Heisei series.

Godzilla has displayed an uncanny ability to sustain damage throughout his films.  
Starting in the first Godzilla film, Godzilla displayed an immunity to conventional weaponry, virtually impervious to everything the JSDF threw at him. Dr. Yamane states that the very fact Godzilla survived exposure to a hydrogen bomb explosion is a testament to his durability. He has demonstrated the ability to survive complete submersion in magma for an extended period of time, sometimes while under extreme pressure from tectonic plates (as seen in Godzilla vs. Mothra). He has even survived being in ground zero of asteroid impacts. The only times Godzilla's flesh has been visibly pierced were in battle with Gigan, Biollante, King Ghidorah, Destoroyah, and all three versions of MechaGodzilla. In Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, Megaguirus and her Meganula swarm managed to sting Godzilla with their tails and drain his blood, but his flesh was not visibly wounded or damaged.

In addition to being extremely resistant to damage, Godzilla possesses an extremely advanced and highly efficient regenerative ability. This power was a crucial plot point of Godzilla vs. Biollante and Godzilla 2000: Millennium. In Godzilla 2000: Millennium, it is explained that Godzilla's regenerative abilities may have something to do with his radioactive properties, and Organizer G-1 ("Regenerator G-1" in the American version) is the name given to a substance in his cells that is responsible for Godzilla's swift healing. In Godzilla vs. Biollante, Japanese scientists use samples of the Godzilla cells (called G-cells throughout the Heisei series of Godzilla films) to help create the ANEB. This healing factor would be inherited by all creatures spawned from Godzilla's DNA, those being Biollante, SpaceGodzilla and Orga. In the case of Biollante and Orga, their healing factor appears to even exceed Godzilla's own in terms of speed and effectiveness.

In Godzilla 2014, Godzilla was stated to have survived exposure to the nuclear tests carried out in the South Pacific in the 1950's, even appearing to have withstood the detonation of Castle Bravo, a 15-megaton hydrogen bomb, at Bikini Atoll while directly next to the bomb. A testament to his durability is his survival of the various prehistoric extinction events that happened before his encounters with humanity. Additionally, like his previous incarnations, Godzilla showed no outwards signs of damage from any weaponry used by the United States Armed Forces, including heavy gunfire, missiles, tank shells, and various other weapons. In fact, Godzilla seemed to not even notice most of these attacks, only flinching slightly at artillery fire striking him at point-blank range and briefly showing visible pain after being struck directly in his gills. Godzilla was also pinned underneath a skyscraper that collapsed on him while he paused to catch his breath, but it did not keep him subdued for long as he quickly got back to his feet to continue pursuing his enemy. While the M.U.T.O.s fought Godzilla to the point of exhaustion, he managed to get back to his feet and return to the ocean in a matter of hours, showing no physical fatigue or injury. This could be a testament to Godzilla's durability, meaning he was simply exhausted, or to his healing factor, meaning he recovered from any wounds he sustained by sunrise.

As attributed to his size, weight and mass, Godzilla has displayed varied levels of physical strength that are, at the very least, sufficient enough to lift weights exceeding 2,000 tons and smash skyscrapers. He has been depicted lifting and throwing monsters in excess of his own weight, such as King Ghidorah, Hedorah, MechaGodzilla and others, and in Godzilla: Final Wars was even able to throw Kumonga clear over the horizon. He is shown using various martial arts techniques in a comical fashion during the Showa Series, or moving very quickly in spite of his size, such as in Zone Fighter. In the Millennium series he has also been able to leap high into the air.

Godzilla's long tail is also a formidable weapon. It has been shown to be very flexible and powerful, able to lash out quickly and topple over buildings and enemy monsters. In Godzilla vs. Megalon, he was able to slide on his tail a great distance to deliver a devastating kick, and in Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, it was revealed to be prehensile as well. In all of his incarnations, he has been shown to have powerful jaws, sharp teeth, and claws, although these are more prominent in some incarnations than in others. Rarely, Godzilla also showed the ability to use his dorsal plates as a weapon, such as in Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, when he uses their jagged tips to slice off Megaguirus' claw, and Godzilla vs. Hedorah, where he used them to cut into Hedorah during the flying scene. Also in Godzilla 2000: Millennium and Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, the dorsal plates create a tremendous amount of heat when the atomic ray is being prepared.

However, many of the films show Godzilla preferring to battle his opponents from a distance, particularly in the Heisei series, either by using his atomic breath, or by throwing objects like boulders at them.

Like his previous incarnations, the Legendary Godzilla possesses immense physical strength and can use his huge mass as a weapon. He is able to toss both the male and female M.U.T.O.s around with ease by biting into their bodies and he is able to effortlessly push the female M.U.T.O through a building. The strength of his tail swings are great enough to kill the male M.U.T.O outright as well as knock over a large skyscraper by accident. Unlike previous incarnations, however, he didn't use his arms much to toss them around. This is due to his fighting style being modeled after bears which, despite having powerful front legs, use their jaws as their primary weapon. Overall, the Legendary Godzilla's fighting style seems to be somewhat of a reversal of the typical Godzilla fighting style, preferring to be in close and in direct combat with his targets rather than relying on his atomic breath or throwing objects. Godzilla is also able to cause tsunamis by just going to shore.

Though technically a reptile and not an amphibian, Godzilla has an amphibious lifestyle. He spends half of his life in water and the other on land. He is as adept a fighter underwater as he is on land. Capable of marching on the sea floor or swimming by undulating his tail like a crocodile, Godzilla is displayed as being able to breathe underwater, occasionally hibernating in the ocean depths between movies, and being submerged apparently does not impede his atomic ray, as seen in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. He engages opponents in the sea on multiple occasions, fighting King Ghidorah, Ebirah, Battra, Biollante and Mothra either beneath or on the surface of the waves.  
In Legendary Pictures' Godzilla, Godzilla now possesses gills/amphibious lungs so he can stay underwater indefinitely, but he closes them when he's on land and uses his lungs.

In the Godzilla power hour, Godzilla could breath fire instead of his atomic breath. This fire breath doesn't seem to be as powerful as his atomic breath in the movies and other media.

In a memorable, and somewhat infamous scene in Godzilla vs. Hedorah, Godzilla used his atomic breath to fly by aiming it at the ground and lifting off like a rocket. Godzilla has used this ability two times outside of Godzilla vs. Hedorah; in the comic series Godzilla: Ongoing and in Godzilla: The Game, where it is called "Back Charge."

In The Godzilla Power Hour, Godzilla could shoot red laser beams out of his eyes in addition to breathing fire.

The Heisei Godzilla was psychic on some level, possibly the most powerful in existence. His evasion of the J.S.D.F. in Godzilla vs. Biollante seemed to carry implications of precognition. Additionally, he had some manner of psychic link with Godzilla Junior and has several times demonstrated the ability to locate potential opponents from great distances. In Godzilla Versus Biollante he was able to block out telepathy and psychic attacks and influences unknowingly when Miki tried to steer Godzilla away from Tokyo using Telepathy, has a telepathic link to other members of the and sense potential challengers telepathically and has limited precognition. For a style of hand to hand combat, Godzilla has a mixture of Judo and Boxing. In the Godzilla movie, Invasion of Astro Monster, Godzilla was able to be survive without oxygen in a planet with no atmosphere with no discernable effect on him (despite the first Godzilla dying to the Oxygen Destroyer)when fighting alongside Rodan against King Ghidorah.

Ever since the original film, Godzilla has been capable of absorbing huge amounts of energy, often nuclear in nature. In the Showa series, Godzilla absorbed nuclear energy from a hydrogen bomb explosion, which granted him the ability to emit high levels of radiation and fire his trademark atomic breath. In the Heisei series, while still a Godzillasaurus, Godzilla was exposed to the detonation of a Soviet nuclear submarine, which mutated him into an 80 meter-tall atomic-powered monster. Because his heart is a biological nuclear reactor, the Heisei Godzilla relies on nuclear power to sustain his metabolism, and derives his sustenance from absorbing energy from active man-made nuclear reactors. Godzilla was also able to absorb the energy of nuclear submarines; in one case the energy absorbed from a nuclear sub was enough to allow Godzilla's immune system to purge the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria from his body and cause him to grow 20 meters in height. When nuclear reactions in his heart caused uranium deposits under Birth Island to ignite and vaporize the island, Godzilla absorbed the radiation given off by the explosion. While this influx of radiation did eventually cause Godzilla's heart to undergo a catastrophic meltdown and kill him, it made Godzilla substantially more powerful for a period of time. According to Kenichi Yamane, Godzilla's heart contained enough nuclear power to create "a burst of energy unseen since time began" which would cause the Earth's atmosphere to ignite if it exploded. If Godzilla's meltdown was not kept under control by G-Force's freezer weapons, his heart would have melted down into the Earth's core and caused the planet to implode. In Legendary Pictures' Godzilla, Godzilla still feeds on nuclear radiation, and is able to sustain himself for millions of years at a time absorbing geothermal radiation from the Earth's core.

Godzilla has been shown absorbing other forms of energy besides nuclear radiation. In Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla, Godzilla is able to harness electricity after being struck repeatedly by lightning, granting him the ability to become a living magnetic pole. Godzilla was previously shown being energized and awakened by lightning in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep, and was later revitalized by lightning from a radiation storm in The Return of Godzilla. Godzilla absorbs King Ghidorah's gravity beams in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack and combines them with his atomic breath, forming a more powerful atomic beam that obliterates King Ghidorah in a single hit. In Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla, lightning is shown striking Godzilla's dorsal plates, causing them to glow. In the absence of nuclear power in Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, Godzilla seeks out and feeds on plasma energy instead. In Godzilla: Final Wars, Godzilla absorbs Shinichi Ozaki's Keizer energy, empowering him and allowing him to easily defeat Keizer Ghidorah.

Godzilla also has a capacity to emit various forms of energy. Godzilla is able to weaponize his own nuclear power in the form of his atomic breath or nuclear pulse, and constantly gives off strong nuclear radiation that is lethal to humans. In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla emits energy through his punches to overload SpaceGodzilla with power and cause him to explode. In Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, Godzilla attempts to revive Godzilla Junior by breathing energy into him. This does manage to briefly stir Junior to life after he is seemingly killed by Destoroyah, but only temporarily. When Godzilla melts down, he imparts his energy into Junior's lifeless body, reviving him and mutating him into a fully-grown Godzilla.

In Godzilla: Resurgence, Godzilla's capability to manipulate nuclear energy for offensive purpose is far more advanced than his predecessors, as he not only fires atomic breath from his mouth, but also through his dorsal fins in form of a salvo of atomic lasers and the tip of his tail as means to attack multiple foes at the same time.


End file.
